


Dancing Queen

by bitternessbitesback



Series: Powerpuff Oneshots [5]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: Blossom usually dances to relieve stress, although she doesn't thinks she's very good. That is until one day someone convinces her otherwise. Oneshot





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Powerpuff Girls although it would be quite the honor if I did.

        There she was, gracefully dancing around the room like leaves in the wind. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her features. It was clear as day that this is what she loved to do. If she could, she would dance forever. Unfortunately she has too many responsibilities especially with her classes and her new job at the local coffee shop. She couldn't dance away her problems no matter how much she wished she could. She is Blossom Utonium after all. Though she would dance as often as she was allowed. It was truly the only time she was allowed to be free. Dancing had always helped her deal with the stress of everyday life.

        Much too soon for her liking, the song finished and she decided to take a quick break. The moment was short lived however as she was startled out of her thoughts as the sound of someone clapping echoed throughout the room. Blossom snapped her head up in the direction of where the sound was coming from. 

"Boomer?" She asked, confusion lacing her tone.  
"You're fantastic." He complimented, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.   
"Right," Blossom replied sarcastically, turning her head slightly in an attempt to discretely hide her growing blush.  
"I mean it," Boomer said sincerely, "Your dancing is absolutely amazing."

        She rolled her eyes in response and turned away, packing up her things seeing as she clearly wasn't gong to get anymore dancing in for today. 

"Why don't you believe me?" He questioned, suddenly much closer than he was before. Slowly turning around to face him once more she retaliated with an icy tone.  
"Why would I? You have no reason to be honest with me considering you being a former Rowdyruff Boy as well as an instigator of most of our battles for years. You've given me absolutely no reason to trust you or anything you say."

        Although what she said was true and he didn't try denying any of it, it didn't mean he would just give up on helping her realize her potential. 

"While what you said is true, it doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Just like everything else you do, you carry yourself with grace and your movements are flawless," He informed her, "And in my humble former Rowdyruff Boy opinion, you are without a doubt an excellent dancer."

        With that he left her to her thoughts, alone in the room once more. As soon as he slipped out the door Blossom's face erupted in a blush so fiercely red it rivaled that of her childhood bow. She soon relaxed and set her stuff back down, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks. A small smile found it's way onto her face as she started her routine once more. Maybe she shouldn't be too hard on herself.


End file.
